The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to user experience adjustment, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a user experience with an application on an electronic device according to a power-thermal hint, and related electronic device.
Nowadays a portable apparatus utilizes a high performance mobile system-on-chip (SoC) to support applications requiring a high computation power. This results in great power consumption of the mobile SoC and a rapid rise in the temperature of the portable apparatus. In order to prevent overheating of the portable apparatus, the portable apparatus enters a thermal throttling mode to reduce an operating frequency of a processor when the temperature of the portable apparatus reaches a temperature threshold. However, decreasing the operating frequency degrades a user experience with an application running on the portable apparatus. For example, some video frames are lost due to thermal throttling.
To avoid the decrease in computational power of a processor, a conventional portable apparatus employs a fixed number of processors, each of which operates at a fixed frequency. However, processing simple image frames using such portable apparatus results in power waste, while processing complicated image frames using the same results in frame loss.
Thus, there is a need for a novel user experience control mechanism to provide a good user experience without triggering thermal throttling.